It Has To Be You
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: Umma Jae Joong menikah dengan Appa Yunho. Awalnya Jae Joong tidak suka dengan Joo Ji Hoon sebab ia merasakan ketidakberesan pada orang itu, namun di tepisnya ketika bertemu Yunho, putra Joo Ji Hoon yang cacat mental atau mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Apa yang terjadi pada Jae Joong setelah Ummanya menikah dengan Joo Ji Hoon? Benarkah semua perasaan negativenya pada Appa Yunho?


**Tittle : It Has to be You**

**Cast : YunJae,Tvxq,Yoon Eun Hye,Joo ji Hoon**

**Rating : Rated M / Yaoi**

**Genre : violence, Angst **

**Author : Yuuga ****and Mom Fujoshinta,pasangan author paling sensasional abad ini..**

**Chapter : 1/3**

**Original Plot and story requested by Nagisa Hikari Zappelin**

**Disclaimer: Dalam membuat FF ini saya tidak mendapatkan uang sepeserpun. Hanya karena saya Suka YUNJAE yang akhirnya terjadilah Fanfiction ini. Yunjae merupakan pasangan terindah sepanjang melihat mereka**

**A/N: ff ini sudah di TR orang sebelum violence menjamur(dee). Okeh semoga Naa suka ffnya dah. Maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan Naa. Oh iya, pasti susah yah membayangkan appa karakternya begini. Kemudian saya ter inget sama bigeast 3****rd**** event fan club kan di mana ada permainan kecil dimana Yunho pacar Junsu, tapi selingkuh sama Jae Joong. Jae Joong umur 10 tahun, Yunho 9 tahun. Itu suara appa kayak anak kecil. Pokoknya itu deh yah. Yang lupa liat2 lagi vid nya, yang ga punya donlot XDDD, ane pake itu untuk suara appa Yunho ^^. dalam pembuatan FF ini, partner saya Yuuga mendengar kan lagu It Has to Be You nya Yeeshung. Semoga suka sama Ff nya. kalau banyak yang suka, aku bakalan cepet2 keluarin chap 2 nya. Btw, ini prolog dan chapter satu udah aku gabung. bagi yang membaca di Blog, untuk mengulang kembali karena, ada yang tidak ada loh ^^**

**The Reason Why I Can Be Like This.**

Hidup mewah dengan bergelimangan harta di mana segala sesuatu yang diinginkan tersedia di depan mata dengan hanya sekali kedipan. Kekayaan dan kemewahan! Dua buah kata yang tak asing untuk orang-orang yang memiliki uang juga kekuasaan, sesuatu yang sangat di ingini oleh kebanyakan orang di bumi ini. Hei…Bukankah kekayaan itu merupakan salah satu bentuk aktualisasi diri, dan kemewahan itu adalah status seseorang di masyarakat yang dimana orang dapat memandang iri kearah objek pohon uang, bedecak kagum sekaligus akan keelokan pesona nya, dan yang paling menyenangkan mungkin adalah di hormati, dihargai, di elu-elukan setiap waktu ketika sang objek kekayaan tersebut tengah melintas didepan mata?

Huh… benda-benda bermerk yang tengah melekat di tubuh, emas, dan bau harum uang yang baru keluar dari bank tak jauh dari objek yang memiliki kemewahan. Kesombongan, keangkuhan atau aroganis pun terbentuk dari cara mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau meskipun lewat jalan yang tak semestinya, dengan memiliki harta melimpah akan mendapatkan apa yang inginkan bagaikan dunia ada di telapak tangan, tinggal di balik maka semua itu akan terealisasikan.

Seperti itulah kira-kira bila seseorang memiliki yang namanya harta melimpah ruah, mereka akan lebih di hargai, lebih berkuasa, sebab harta lah yang berbicara disini. Dalam kehidupan masyarakat individualis dan metropolis sekarang ini, kekayaan sangat mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut, memberi segala-galanya demi dua kata yang bisa kita sebut disini dengan nama harta dan kekayaan. Lewat kekayaan, seseorang mungkin dapat mempesona lawan jenis dengan cepat tak peduli bila orang yang ia target itu baik maupun buruk, orang sudah renta ataupun mungkin orang terbodoh di dunia. Mereka orang-orang yang ingin kekayaan dengan cara cepat tentu saja bisa menikah dengan orang yang memiliki harta dan kekayaan melimpah tersebut atau kah memanipulasi bentuk kepolosan seseorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia maui. Tapi apa harga yang pantas untuk orang yang demi kekayaan dan sebuah aktualisasi diri itu menghalalkan segala cara? Untuk lebih terkenalkah dan dielu-elukan oleh seseorang! Apakah kebahagia ataukah kesedihan yang ia dapat dengan memilih jalan itu! Apa hanya akan menjadi permainan sang pemilik kekuasaan dan kekayaan tersebut? Lalu bagaimana bila orang yang menikah dengan orang pemilik kekayaan itu adalah seorang lugu tak tahu apa-apa akan permainan sang pemilik kekayaan? Apakah akan menjadi budak atas kekayaan yang di punyai oleh orang yang bisa kita katakana sebagai pohon uang?

Kim Eun Hye adalah seorang janda cantik yang hidup dengan sederhana bersama putra semata wayang nya bernama Kim Jae joong. Dahulu wanita cantik ini menikah dengan Lee Seung Hyo disaat usia nya masih bisa di katakan belasan. Menjalani hidup dengan serba susah dan kekurangan serta usia yang masih begitu muda, emosi darah kaula mudanya yang menjadi ujian pernikahan mereka berdua. Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran mewarnai kehidupan pernikahan mereka meskipun begitu Eun Hye tetap berpendirian untuk bersama hingga Eun Hye pun mencapai suatu titik dimana ia tak tahan ketika tahu bahwa suaminya itu berselingkuh tentu saja. Eun Hye yang awalnya ingin tetap mempertahankan mahligai pernikahan pada akhirnya ia harus memilih jalan untuk bercerai, setelah hidup dengan suaminya itu selama hampir tiga belas tahun ini. Ironis memang, namun apa mau di kata?

Hidup dengan mengandalkan uang harta gono gini dari pernikahan terdahulu nya, tentu itu saja tak cukup mengingat ia memiliki seorang putra semata wayang hasil dari pernikahannya. Demi putranya ia pun bekerja disebuah perusahaan swasta dikota Seoul, beruntung usia nya masih belum terlalu tua untuk bekerja sebagai karyawan tetap di perusahaan meski tentu saja dengan gaji pokok yang sangat minim. Hidup tidak dengan uang banyak dan kekayaan melimpah dengan gajinya itu ia tetap tegar sebab ini adalah konsekuensi sebagai seorang ibu sekaligus kepala keluarga. Bagi wanita itu selama ia bisa memberi makan sesuap nasi, menyisihkan sedikit uang hasil kerja meski tak banyak untuk kelangsungan putranya bersekolah hingga perguruan tinggi maka itu sesuatu yang sangat cukup untuknya. Walau terkadang ia merasakan sepi hidup berdua saja, di tepis nya rasa itu untuk kebahagian sang putra.

Kim Jae Joong nama putra wanita bersahaja dan hebat itu kini telah duduk di bangku kuliah semester tiga, tumbuh menjadi pria yang cakap dan di kagumi oleh siapa yang mengenal. Jae Joong memilih menggunakan nama gadis ibunya ketimbang nama Lee dari appanya. Jae Joong memiliki wajah cantik sekaligus maskulin yang tentu saja merupakan warisan kecantikan yang ada pada Eun Hye, meski bila di telaah lagi kecantikan Jae Joong melebihi umma nya sebab wajah Jae Joong adalah perpaduan wajah sang appa yang tampan sekaligus maskulin, Lee Seung Hyo. Tubuh Jae Joong juga atletis bagai tertempa peralatan aerobik setiap hari, otak yang cerdas membuat ia bisa bersekolah dengan beasiswa sehingga uang yang di beri oleh umma nya bisa ia sisihkan, mata besar dengan kantung kelopak mata indah yang jarang di miliki oleh orang Korea pada umum nya namun semua itu ada pada Kim Jae Joong melengkapi keindahan diri pria indah itu.

Oh tunggu dulu, tidak hanya itu saja kelebihan Jae Joong, ia juga memiliki kulit seputih susu dan halus, siapa pun yang memandang maupun tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengannya pasti terpesona. Kehidupannya di perkuliahan nyaris tanpa cela namun berbanding terbalik dengan kisah asmara nya. Selama ini pria itu tak pernah menerima sebuah hubungan dengan gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya, bahkan ia kadang berrbicara kasar dalam menolak wanita yang terlalu mengejar cinta nya.

Perasaan yang ada dimana ia tumbuh dalam _broken family_ masih menari-nari dalam benaknya. Takutkah ia memulai sebuah hubungan? Mungkin benar! Jae Joong merasa saat ini lebih nyaman bersama teman-teman pria di kampusnya namun prilaku dimana ia lebih nyaman bersama teman-teman pria di banding teman wanita bukan berarti ia penyuka sesama jenis. Bukti nyata sebelum orang tuanya bercerai, ia sempat berpacaran dengan gadis sekelasnya dulu meski percintaan itu hanya seumur jagung. Pria ini, ia tengah menyukai kesendiriannya itu sekarang? Kesendirian yang menghimpit ruang kecil di dasar hati, tanpa tahu harus ia kemanakan sensitivitas hatinya itu? Mungkin hidup dengan Umma nya lebih dari cukup untuk sekarang ini.

Ketika appa nya memutuskan menikah dengan Lee Da Hee, wanita penyebab orang tuanya berpisah beberapa tahun lalu dan menetap di Virginia Jae Joong melihat umma yang bekerja membanting tulang itu seharusnya menikah lagi. Pernah ia berpikir untuk bekerja membantu umma nya namun, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan ijazah SMA saja? Terpikir dalam benak agar ummanya itu menikah juga, Jae Joong sering melihat umma nya itu tak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Yeah.. Jae Joong tahu bagaimana rasa sakit umma akan appa nya, meski ia tak menyalahkan seratus persen hal ini. Perceraian adalah jalan terbaik bagi Umma nya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu…Menunggu Umma nya siap menikah kembali

Dan penantian itu pun terjadi tak lama. Hari itu pun tiba dimana Eun Hye Ummanya itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tampan sekaligus kaya raya. Sebenarnya orang yang bergelimangan dengan harta kekayaaan bukanlah pilihan Eun Hye untuk jatuh cinta, namun bukankah seseorang yang jatuh cinta itu tak akan mengetahui kapan sang dewi cinta mengarahkan panah asmaranya? Cinta itu tak mengenal status yang disandang, tak mengenal arah? Ummanya mengenal pria itu di sebuah jamuan makan malam para karyawan, direktur tempat ummanya bekerja yang memperkenalkan. Awal nya di perjamuan itu umma nya menolak untuk berkenalan dengan alasan ia memang masih ingin sendiri namun begitu mengetahui bagaimana orang itu, Kim Eun Hye pun tak ayal jatuh cinta pada pria bernama Joo Ji Hoon. Sebenarnya alasan utama yang membuat wanita ini jatuh cinta bukan karena fisik maupun kekayaan namun di sebabkan perjuangan pria itu bekerja keras membesarkan putranya yang berketerbelakangan mental sendirian. Hal ini membuat seolah wanita itu seperti melihat cerminan dirinya membesarkan seorang anak lelaki.

Yeah…Joo Ji Hoon sebenarnya seorang duda yang memiliki putra berketerbelakangan mental, bernama Jung Yunho yang usianya dua tahun di bawah Jae Joong. Bingung dengan nama marga ayah dan anak itu? Semua di sebabkan Yunho menggunakan nama gadis dari ibunya sebelum menikah dengan Joo Ji Hoon. Awalnya Yunho menggunakan nama marga Joo sebab ia bukan anak yang lahir dengan keterbelakangan mental sejak awal akan tetapi semua itu terjadi disebabkan di usia umur lima tahun ia terjatuh di kamar mandi dan menghantam tulang tengkorak kepala bagian belakang sehingga merusak system syaraf-syaraf penting di sana. Setidak nya begitu yang di katakan oleh dokter kepada Joo Ji Hoon dan istrinya. Tak lama mendapat ultimatum keadaan putranya itu, istri Joo Ji Hoon meninggal kecelakaan mobil. Di sinyalir karena beliau menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Sedangkan pihak keluarga utama Joo yang mengetahui cucu mereka menjadi cacat mental, mereka menganggap anak itu tak pantas menyandang nama Joo, itu sebabnya kenapa Yunho menggunakan marga Jung.

Jae Joong hari ini tampak menarik, ia memakai kemeja putih di padu dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang di kirimkan oleh Joo Ji Hoon. Pakaian ini sungguh mengeluarkan segi wajah cantiknya yang berpadu dengan kemaskulinan pria cantik itu, coba saja lihat kulit putih itu lebih terlihat bersinar dan menawan. Kalau boleh jujur, Jae Joong lebih nyaman memakai pakaian biasa saja, tapi berhubung ini pertemuan formal maka ia pun memakai saja apa yang di beri kepadanya ini. Pertemuan yang di inginkan oleh Joo Ji Hoon sebenarnya menunjuk hotel keluarga Joo namun Jae Joong hanya ingin pertemuan biasa di rumahnya sebagai persyaratan kepada pria yang ingin melamar ummanya. Persyaratan itu di terima oleh Joo Ji Hoon dan sekarang ia dan ummanya tengah menunggu orang itu memasuki rumah mereka, yakni ruang tamu.

Melihat raut wajah bahagia dipadu dengan warna merah jambu menghiasi pipi ummanya ketika Jae Joong mengiyakan untuk temu keluarga yang di inginkan oleh Joo Ji Hoon satu minggu ini, Jae Jooong tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ummanya ternyata bisa tersenyum seindah itu setelah perceraian appanya dan ummanya beberapa tahun lalu. Ternyata, melihat wajah tersenyum bahagia umma nya dapat mengalahkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Joo Ji Hoon. Sejak Ummanya memberitahukan bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta dan akan menikah, Jae Joong awalnya senang namun ketika ia melihat wajah pria itu lewat selembar photo yang di perlihatkan oleh Ummanya, Jae Joong tidak menyetujui. Memang benar ia menginginkan umma nya menikah lagi tapi tidak dengan pria bernama Joo Ji Hoon itu! Jae Joong ada perasaan tak enak ketika melihat wajahnya lewat selembar photo itu. Bagaimanapun wajah pria itu menurut Jae Joong terlihat keras, dan seakan menyembunyikan banyak kerahasiaan yang tentu tak baik untuk nya dan umma. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kepada umma akan unek-uneknya ini, akan tetapi pasti umma akan berkata untuk tak berprasangka buruk dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Akhirnya ia pun mengiyakan untuk pertemuan minggu ini. Air muka yang tak bahagia di tampilkan oleh Eun Hye seminggu lalu telah sirna berganti kebahagian dengan ia memberi jawaban mengiyakannya pertemuan dua keluarga. Betapa Jae Joong lebih menyukai senyum ummanya itu! Walau perasaannya sangat tidak enak menerima pernikahan ke-dua ummanya!

Hari ini tepat jam yang di tentukan oleh calon appa tirinya Joo Ji Hoon, orang itu datang. Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar seperti tengah terparkir di halaman rumah, terbukti dengan tak ada suara bunyi mobil menyala. Keluarlah sesosok pria tampan dari dalam mobil audi keluaran terbaru tersebut. Bagai pangeran dengan raut wajah yang begitu dingin, keras seakan menyembunyikan perasaan persis seperti yang ia lihat di selembar photo yang di berikan oleh _umma-_nya, sekarang tengah berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang semenjak tadi telah terbuka hanya untuk menyambut Joo Ji Hoon. Senyum terkembang lagi dari wajah ummanya yang tadi sedikit gelisah menunggu kedatangan pria itu. Saat ini Joo Ji Hoon sudah di persilahkan masuk oleh _umma_-nya yang hari ini begitu terlihat cantik dengan dandanan yang natural namun memperkuat sisi feminisnya dan mereka bertiga sekarang tengah duduk di sofa yang terlihat baru walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah sofa tua mereka yang di perbaiki seminggu lalu sehingga sekarang terlihat baru dan indah! Oh tentu saja begitu, bukankah ini adalah hari bersejarah _umma_-nya? Pertemuan yang akan mengubah Jae Joong menjadi orang yang tidak biasa lagi mulai dari sekarang!

Eh…Joo Ji Hoon rupanya tak datang sendirian, ia di temani seorang lelaki yang mungkin umur sebaya dengannya. Lelaki itu sekarang berjalan sedikit menghentakkan kaki dari masuk hingga kearah sofa sambil mulutnya di kembungkan dengan kepala di tengklengkan kekiri. Jae Joong sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa lelaki itu sebab ia terlihat sangat santai, dengan penampilan bebas seakan hari ini bukan pertemuan formal dan tak peduli dengan acara pertemuan _umma_ nya dengan Joo Ji Hoon. Apakah ia adalah anak dari Joo Ji Hoon yang di ceritakan oleh _umma-_nya? Tapi kalau benar, kenapa tidak berpakaian formal seperti dirinya!

Kau ingin tahu bagaimana penampilan pria itu? Penampilan pria sebaya dengan Jae Joong itu memakai _t-shirt_ bergambar _Pororo Little Pinguin_, celana sepanjang lutut dengan membawa tas selempang yang sudah sedikit usang, pengait bergesper terpasang di sisi kiri kanan dan satu di belakang celana yang di kenakan olehnya. Mungkin terkesan lucu atau terlihat menggelikan pakaian seperti itu melekat di tubuh pria memiliki karakteristik wajah_ manly_ yang dapat menarik hati para gadis atau beberapa teman gay nya di kampus! Yeah..Wajah pria itu memanglah tipe wajah dan tubuh yang memang sangat di gemari oleh mereka apalagi ditambah bila ia memiliki kepribadian polos atau belum terjamah seperti halnya pria itu!

Kenapa ia dapat berpikir bahwa pria seumurannya itu masih polos? Semua disebabkan ia mempelajari ekpresi wajah atau mengenali karakter dan psikologi manusia yang merupakan salah satu mata kuliah di kampus dan untuk ini nilainya sangat bagus. Dengan melihat garis wajah anak Joo Ji Hoon itu yang memperlihatkan ada kesan polos anak-anak dan pandangan matanya yang entah begitu terpancar sebuah kejujuran yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan? Yeahh….Mata yang tajam namun terkesan lugu dan sedikit sayu, sekarang tengah memandanginya sambil tersenyum membuat ia rileks.

Tanpa di sadari Jae Joong pun membalas dengan tersenyum lembut juga seakan tengah tertular dengan kepolosan yang di pertunjukkan anak Joo Ji Hoon itu. Sungguh ia begitu tertarik dengan kepolosan tanpa kepura-puraan, tidak seperti yang di pertunjukkan oleh Joo Ji Hoon yang juga tersenyum kepada _umma-_nya saat ini membuat ia jengah. Meski ia terlihat baik, entah kenapa Jae Joong merasa ketidak nyamanan di hatinya. Mungkin di sebabkan ia adalah seorang berkemampuan membaca raut wajah seseorang yang kuat menyebabkan ia tak ingin _umma-_nya menikah dengan pria itu. Tapi…, ia tidak ingin melihat raut kesedihan _umma_ karena ketidaksukaan dan ketidaknyamanannya itu!

Tetapi…baru saja ia mengagumi sosok pemuda polos yang duduk di sebelah Joo Ji Hoon, Jae Joong menjadi terusik kala ia melihat apa yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tas selempang usang yang di kenakan pemuda itu. Apa?! Sebuah boneka pinguin dan kereta api _series_ dari _Thomas and Friends?_ Hei.. bukankah itu mainan untuk anak berumur lima hingga sepuluh tahun? Dan..bukankah dia itu laki-laki dewasa seperti dirinya? Kenapa ia harus membawa kemana-mana seperti anak kecil? Tak hanya itu saja, sekarang pemuda itu duduk di lantai dan mempermainkan boneka pinguin dan kereta api di atas meja yang membuatnya terlihat sungguh kekanak-kanakan diusia nya yang sudah tak pantas memepermainkan boneka? Tak hanya itu saja yang dilakukan pria itu! Kedua mainan tersebut di benturkan, seakan pinguin kecil itu tengah mengajak duel sebuah kereta api kecil sambil tertawa-tawa? Ada apa dengannya? Apakah lelaki ini memiliki keterbelakangan mental atau istilah kasarnya _idiot!_ Mengingat pandangan pemuda itu meski tengah asyik mempermainkan kedua benda di tangannya, mata yang terkadang kosong.

Melihat Jae Joong bengong menatap pria yang seperti anak kecil itu, Eun Hye ibu Jae Joong mendesahkan nafasnya. Dia memang menceritakan kalau Joo Ji Hoon memiliki anak laki-laki yang dua tahun di bawah Jae Joong tapi tidak menceritakan bagian bahwa Yunho memiliki kelaianan yang di mana orang menyebutnya keterbelakangan mental. Cacat mental yang diderita Yunho di akibatkan ia terjatuh di kamar mandi, melukai otaknya ketika masih balita sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak normal. Eun Hye tidak menceritakan karena ia merasa tak tega untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Jae Joong dan juga takut pula kalau-kalau anaknya itu berubah pikiran lagi untuk tidak mengizinkan menikah dengan Joo Ji Hoon.

"Jae Joong, perkenalkan ini adalah calon appa tirimu… Joo Ji Hoon, dan putranya Yun Ho yang umma ceritakan kepadamu." Ujar ummanya memperkenalkan kedua orang itu. Jae Joong yang tadi sempat tersenyum memandang Yunho sekarang mengubah senyum menjadi lebih serius. Dengan segera ia menundukkan kepala untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, sambil tangan kananya terulur pada Joo Ji Hoon. Sebenarnya bila harus jujur ia tidak suka berjabat tangan kepada orang yang menjadi appa tirinya itu. Yah..tatapan pria setengah baya itu menurutnya menakutkan.

_"__Anyeonghaseyeo. Naeneun Kim Jae Joong imnidha. Bangapshupnidha Ahjusshi.."_

" _Appa._ Biasakan mulai sekarang memanggilku demikian." Joo Ji Hoon berkata sambil tersenyum ketika Jae Joong memperkenalkan diri dan berjabatan tangan dengan calon appa tirinya, akan tetapi pemuda yang merupakan putra tunggal Joo Ji Hoon itu tetap asyik dengan permainannya, tertawa-tawa mempermainkan boneka. Aneh, pemuda itu sungguh aneh! Meski terakhir kali ia melihat di fhoto seminggu lalu Yunho memang aneh, tapi setidaknya saat itu ia terlihat lebih muda sedikit di bandingkan yang sekarang. Jae Joong melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Joo Ji Hoon dan menatap Yunho. Mengerti arah tatapan Jae Joong, Joo Ji Hoon duduk di lantai sebelah Yunho.

"Yunnniiieee…" Merasa di panggil oleh appanya, Yunho menatap dengan mata polos jernihnya, sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan nada panggilan itu. Menurutnya ia tak ingin di ganggu saat ini, terlihat ia masih saja mempermainkan boneka pinguin dan kereta apinya yang sangat banyak di atas meja tamu.

"Ayo beri salam dulu buat mereka yang disana. Ingat tidak tadi _appa_ bilang apa sama Yunnie?" Yunho menghentikan permainannya sambil menatap wajah appanya serius, seakan ia berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang tengah di perintahkan. Yunho mengerjapkan mata polos tak mengerti. Sungguh ia memang tak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan mereka yang ada disana. Yang ia tahu, sekarang tengah bermain dengan boneka pinguin.

"Mereka akan jadi _Umma_ dan _hyung_-mu nanti," Yunho pemuda yang tadinya bermain seru menghentikan permainannya. Dia memang tidak mampu untuk berpikir layaknya orang normal, tapi ia mengerti tentang _umma_ dan _hyung_ yang di maksud _appanya_. Setiap hari sepulang dari kerja, appa nya bercerita kalau ia akan memiliki umma baru dan ada hyung baru juga. Appanya berkata bahwa Yunho tidak akan kesepian lagi, sebab akan ada hyung yang akan menemaninya bermain.

Yunho sebenarnya tak mengerti apa itu kesepian atau apapun itu. Tapi kalau bermain dan teman ia mengerti. Hyung berarti teman, seperti _maid-maid_ yang menemaninya sepanjang hari bermain. Yunho pun kemudian menatap Jae Joong dan ummanya dan menyunggingkan senyum nya ke arah Umma dan Jae Joong.

"Umma…,hyung…umma…hyung" Ucap Yunho dengan aksen seperti anak kecil yang tengah berbicara sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Eun Hye dan Jae Joong bergantian. Tak ayal terkadang ia salah menunjuk bahwa Jae Joong ia sebut umma dan ummanya Jae Joong adalah hyung.

"Tidak.., Yunho salah. Yang di sebelah kanan Umma, dan yang sebelah kiri, dia adalah hyung. Namanya Jae Joong hyung."

"_Umma dan JaeJoongie hyung yeppoo_...hihihihi…Yunho suka hyung dan umma. Hyung..main" Yunho mengacungkan boneka pinguinnya kearah Jae Joong. Mata Jae Joong membesar seketika ketika mendengar aksen bahasa yang di ucapkan oleh Yunho. Pemuda itu, apakah ia bukanlah anak normal pada umumnya? Apakah ia adalah anak keterbelakangan mental atau retardasi mental dimana seseorang lemah dalam menerima informasi. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya tapi ia takut merasa tak sopan. Apalagi umma sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan itu semua. Jae Joong mencoba tersenyum, dan mencoba biasa saja.

_"__Kajja_…kita bermain Yunho~ah"

Tak ayal Yunho berdiri dari duduk dan meloncat-loncat kecil kegirangan. Dengan segera ia mengajak Jae Joong bermain barang-barang yang dibawa dan menariknya ke sebuah ruangan rumah yang tidak terlalu banyak perabotan. Jae Joong berpikir tidak buruk juga memiliki teman bermain, walau ia memiliki keterbatasan seperti ini. Dalam hati, Jae Joong berpikir untuk menerima Joo Ji Hoon sebagai appa tirinya. Kalau pun ia buruk, perlakuan terhadap putranya yang cacat mental memberi nilai plus.

"Hyuuung..." Panggil Yunho dengan ceria. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum dan memberikan kereta Thomas kepada Jae Joong.

"Baik..mari bermain dengan Hyung."

TBC.

okeh, ini sebenarnya belum TBC. tapi aku maksakan. yah, aku jadikan satu prolog sama separuh chap 1. masalahnya, Ten Yori Mo Hooshii Yori pakai prolog di bilang kurang greget kan. jadi saya masukin deh chapter selanjutnya walau ga semua. okeh, semoga suka ^^


End file.
